


The Leader's Jedi

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is taken by Snoke as an infant an trained as his apprentice. Years later, when Poe has taken the throne, he captures a Jedi who may change the course of his future.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the prompt "class/power differences AU". It grew too big to be sustained by a one-shot, so it's going to be a multichapter fic instead. Hope you enjoy...whatever it turns into!

Even looking down at the prisoner that they’ve brought in, Supreme Leader Poe has to confess that he can’t stop looking at him. There’s something fascinating, something captivating about his face – how his hair falls around it. He looks up at Poe with defiance, and Poe has to admit that he can’t help but be enchanted.

  
He’s beautiful. Poe has to admit that he’s all but fixed on him, and he, for the first time in a while, feels something other than the rage that he’s been too used to feeling.

  
It’s a sort of need, a sort of desire. This man is beautiful, and Poe knows he has to have him.

  
The prisoner looks up at him in defiance again. “You won’t have me,” he says.

  
Poe supposes they’ll have to see about that. He’ll understand. Once he sees that he’s better off here than in the Order, he’ll understand.   
He’s too rare, too beautiful, after all, for the Order to taint.

  
***

  
They’ve set up a prison for him. Well, it’s a nice room, but Ben doesn’t see much difference between it and the prisons he’s been in in the past. The difference is the fact that it’s more nicely furbished. Ben will say that much. And there are nicer clothes there. Very elaborate clothes. Then again, the Supreme Leader has enough credits for that. Even changing into his clothes from his Jedi robes, Ben can’t help but feel like a grown man playing dress-up in clothes more fit for a prince than a Jedi.

  
He can’t help but wonder about the Supreme Leader’s peculiar attraction to him. After all, he has nothing to offer physically. Maybe his eyes and hair, but the rest of him is a combination of different traits that Ben has never found desirable.

  
Ben’s heard different stories about the Supreme Leader. He’s heard of him being cruel, being ruthless, the sorts of things that the Jedi shared around the campfires when Ben was only a youngling. He doesn’t know what the clothes are there for. He doesn’t think he ever will. He can only hope that he can get out of here in time.


	2. Dinner Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has dinner with Supreme Leader Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
When Ben goes down for dinner with the Supreme Leader, he is already overwhelmed at how large the structure seems to be. There are strange etchings, strange carvings on the wall, that seem to be in the Milaran language. Did Supreme Leader Dameron’s predecessor have a proclivity for alien cultures, or was he Milaran himself?

  
Ben doesn’t know. He knows that in the battle between hunger and defiance, hunger has, for the moment, won out. Even sitting before the Supreme Leader, Ben finds that he can get a better look at him.

  
The Supreme Leader is very handsome, Ben can’t help but think. His features are chiseled and heroic, his eyes soft and strangely gentle, his hair falling in waves around that heroic face. He’s also smaller and more slight off his throne. He is…handsome. No, one shouldn’t think that way about the enemy, but here Ben is, observing his face, admiring it.

  
Supreme Leader Dameron seems just as fascinated with him. His eyes glide over Ben’s face, taking in the features that Ben has always hated – his large ears, his large nose. All the while, Ben can feel his desire, his reverence for those features that Ben hates so much.

  
Finally, he speaks. “You should try the food. It’s not poisoned.” Even his voice is pleasant, mellifluous in nature. Ben can sense that he is telling the truth, strange as it really is.

  
Ben takes a bite of the meat that Supreme Leader Dameron’s set out for him. It’s good, he realizes with chagrin. The food is good. But just because your jailer provides you with good food and thinks you beautiful doesn’t make the prison any less of a prison.

  
“What do you think?” Supreme Leader Dameron’s voice is soft.

  
“It’s…not bad.” Ben’s not going to give him the satisfaction of saying it’s good.

  
Supreme Leader Dameron smiles. “I made sure that you got only the best.”

  
Of course, Ben thinks. But a prison’s still a prison no matter how exquisite you make it.

  
“Why am I here?” Ben says.

  
“You’re my guest. My partner in all things.”

  
“I would never – ”

  
“You would. The Republic…” Supreme Leader Dameron’s lips twist in distaste. “The Republic’s corrupt. Wouldn’t you agree?”

  
“Well, yes,” Ben says. “But how is your way any better?”

  
Silence. Then, “To put it this way, my predecessor didn’t call it the First Order for no reason. We are providing order. Maybe not in the way the Republic would like, but it’s order nonetheless.”

  
“It can’t be order. It just can’t.” Ben bites his lip.

  
“The Republic failed us. We have to scrape out our own definition of order.”

  
Silence falls. Then Supreme Leader Dameron speaks again. “Pardon me if I say this, but you’re wasted here, Ben. As far as I know of you, you’ve got a wonderful spirit, and you’re very beautiful.”

  
Ben draws away. He doesn’t feel particularly accomplished, good or beautiful. Then, “I – ”

  
“You are. You’re beautiful.”

  
Ben can feel the Supreme Leader’s desire over the link, and he doesn’t think anyone has looked at him the way the Leader does. The Leader’s chiseled lips are parted even as he looks over Ben’s face. He can feel a certain deprivation, a certain loneliness in the Leader, and he can’t help but find it preposterous. How can the Leader possibly be lonely?

  
Still, he cannot help but be interested. He shouldn’t, it’s not right and yet…

  
Yet he is.

  
It’s not love. Ben doubts he could ever love this man. But he is fascinated by him.

  
***

  
After dinner, Leader Dameron has to admit that whatever hunger he felt earlier looking at Ben for the first time has only gotten worse. It’s desire, and even trying to get to bed, he’s preoccupied with thoughts of how full Ben’s lips were, what they would feel like beneath his own. Soft and smooth and full. He can picture what exactly Ben’s body would feel like as he kisses him. He wants, how he wants…

  
Leader Dameron hasn’t thought much about carnal pleasures. Now, however, it’s come back stronger. More than that, judging from the dreams that he’s had about Ben Solo, he wants to make sure he never knows pain again.

  
When he sleeps, he can picture himself showing Ben the stars, showing him everything the First Order has accomplished.

He’ll understand. Once he sees the truth, he’ll understand.

  
The Leader can only hope even as he falls into a deep sleep.


	3. Nightmares and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Supreme Leader of the First Order has bad dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Supreme Leader Dameron would never admit that he has nightmares, but he does. Even as he wakes from another one about Snoke, he’s reminded of the fact that even though he slew Snoke not long ago, Snoke is still very much living in his head.

  
He covers up the nightmares, of course. He covers them up with a stoic facade, he covers them up too well, actually. He doesn’t speak of them to anyone. He doesn’t exactly have anyone he can tell about the nightmares about Snoke, about what Snoke did to him, and besides, even if he did, he can’t afford to speak of them. He has the First Order to rule.

  
He gets out of bed, rubs his eyes blearily. It’s time to show Ben the First Order and what it entails. Ben. A beautiful name, truly. Short, but with a certain power and grace.

  
He heads out of the room after he dresses, on to breakfast. And after that, he can show Ben the truth.

  
***

  
Ben isn’t quite listening when Supreme Leader Dameron begins talking about his work. He finds he can’t – not that he wants to, of course. The Supreme Leader is a tyrant, and no amount of honeyed words can change that in the slightest.

  
But he’s listening to something else. He’s listening to Supreme Leader Dameron’s thoughts. There’s an image of a scarred, pale face, eyes full of fury, mouth spewing venom. Tough training exercises that seem almost cruel to Ben. And much more, actually.   
Ben listens, and it’s peculiar to think of the Supreme Leader as having gone through pain of his own, and yet the truth remains.

  
“Who was he?” he says. “The scarred man.”

  
The Supreme Leader’s lips twist. Then, “He’s dead now, if that comforts you.”

  
And he’s not the only one he’s had to kill. Ben can see a whole series of bloodshed, any enemy he can find, actually. In the First Order or no, they were in his way nonetheless.

  
“You killed him.”

  
“Because I had to.” Supreme Leader Dameron says. “Because he went against everything the First Order’s supposed to be.”

  
“Was he too kind?” Ben says sarcastically.   
“No. He was…a monster. A betrayer. Be grateful you never met him.”

  
Even that idea is horrifying. To think that there was someone that the Supreme Leader would be disgusted by…

  
Ben doesn’t want to consider it.

  
“It’s not over,” the Supreme Leader says. “There’s some among us I’d like to introduce you to. Come on.”

  
Ben follows, his head swimming with questions that he doesn’t know how to ask.


	4. Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets General Hux for the first time, and he and Supreme Leader Dameron have a bit of a chat about morality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s among the other beings that Ben meets General Hux for the first time. The Supreme Leader is the one to introduce him.

  
Ben has to admit that there’s something about Hux that he doesn’t like. For starters, it’s as if that sour expression is all but etched into his face, like someone carved a sculpture of another being and happened to engrave that expression there.

  
Hux extends his hand to Ben’s. “A pleasure to meet you,” he says, in a cold voice that suggests it’s really not a pleasure at all.   
Ben shakes, and he swears that he can feel something else from Hux. Something destructive, something scheming, something almost like he would do anything to get what he wants, that being the crown. He wouldn’t just want to be a Supreme Leader, but an Emperor. Emperor Armitage Hux, bringing back the glory days of the Empire, ruling with an iron fist. Ben wants to draw away, but it’s as if Hux’s grip is too strong.

  
Eventually, Ben can draw away from Hux’s grip, and he feels already repulsed. Then again, just about everyone in the First Order seems repulsive and strange. Ben can’t picture understanding any of them.

  
The Supreme Leader takes him down the hall and says, “Are you all right?"

  
“I am,” Ben says.

  
“You seem to be unsettled,” the Supreme Leader says. “It’s about Hux, isn’t it?”

  
Ben doesn’t answer.

  
“I don’t blame you,” says the Supreme Leader. “He’s…powerhungry.”

  
"Aren’t you all?”

  
“You don’t really know what we’re doing,” says the Supreme Leader. “We want to bring order to the galaxy – ”

  
“What about the Hosnian system?” Even the knowledge that his mother could have died if not for the fact she was out of the system at the time really adds another layer of horror to an already tragic situation.

  
“I regret it,” the Supreme Leader says. “It’s one of the worst decisions I ever made.”

  
And here, Ben can’t help but be flabbergasted.   
The Supreme Leader continues. “We believed it was better to strike at the Resistance before they could strike at us. Hux believed it was also a good idea. Well, Hux did believe that Alderaan was dangerous and deserved what happened to it. But what happened to the Hosnian system gives me no pleasure. Believe me.”

  
Ben does. It’s preposterous, but he does. Even though the Hosnian system is now a system of scorched planets, the Supreme Leader…regrets it? Even back in his room, he’s still trying to take it all in. He’s not sure if he ever will.


	5. Where It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe's backstory is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
If there’s anything that Ben has learned, it’s that the Supreme Leader is far from the man he expected him to be. The more he learns about him, the more he wonders why, exactly, this man was considered evil. It only intensifies after Ben learns more about him. It starts with a question that is innocuous enough: how did a man like you become Supreme Leader?

  
The Supreme Leader pauses. “I have told…not many beings of this,” he says. “Do you want to hear it?”

  
Ben nods. He doesn’t know what exactly possesses him, but he needs to know.

  
“I was taken from my family at a young age.“

  
“Why?” Ben, somehow, can’t picture it.

  
Supreme Leader Dameron looks at him critically. “Your parents dropped you off at the Jedi Temple on Yavin as an infant, didn’t they?”

  
“That was different,” Ben says. And yet he doesn’t believe it himself. He’s wondered, at times, what was so worthless about him that his parents abandoned him. Especially his mother.

  
“Different how?” Supreme Leader Dameron says. “As far as I know, the only difference between the First Order and your Jedi is who’s wielding the lightsabers. And not even then.” A beat. “It still hurts you, doesn’t it? Being abandoned?”

  
Ben bites his lip. He doesn’t want the Supreme Leader to have the satisfaction of seeing him close to tears. But there’s no satisfaction in those eyes, only sadness at seeing Ben that way. Why would he look like that? Surely the Supreme Leader can’t feel sorry for him, can he?

  
The Supreme Leader continues. “I was raised in the First Order just about all my life. My…father, if he can be called that,” and here his lips twist in distaste, “Was a tyrant and a cruel man. He claimed to want to save his homeplanet, Milara, but he broke the promise he intended to keep. Eventually, I had to kill him.”

  
“But it didn’t end there, did it?” Ben says. Supreme Leader Dameron’s predecessor is dead, but his ghost is very much still haunting the Supreme Leader.

  
“No. You…you are the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

  
Ben can feel it too well. The Supreme Leader’s attraction, desire, his longing to have…

  
“Why don’t you just order me to your bed, then? You’re the Supreme Leader. You can have anyone you want.”

  
“Because I don’t want to force this from you. Do you think I’m that kind of man?” Poe gently takes Ben’s hands and Ben can’t help but notice how pretty, how delicate they are. Just deceptively, though. They’re nimble and quick and beautifully shaped. “I don’t just want you to warm my bed either. I want someone to rule the First Order with and…and with your presence, it’s fascinating, it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful, Ben.”

  
And Ben knows exactly what the Supreme Leader is saying. He’s falling in love with Ben, and Ben doesn’t know how to react to this. Being the object of someone’s affections is something he isn’t prepared for, let alone if the Supreme Leader is the one offering them.   
“I – ” Ben can’t say how to react to this. “I don’t feel the same.”

  
Supreme Leader Dameron’s facial change is subtle, but Ben can tell too well that he’s been all but shattered.

  
***

  
By the time Supreme Leader Dameron reaches his room, he’s already frustrated. Ben’s starting to soften towards him, but even that’s pity, not the attraction that he feels for Ben and that he wants Ben to feel for him. He is the Supreme Leader; he could very well order Ben to his bed but he wants Ben to be willing. To have those beautiful brown eyes soften, fill with love…

  
What will he do? He doesn’t know about courting someone. Perhaps he can do what he can to woo Ben, to win him over – he knows he wants Ben’s heart, wants Ben as his. He can picture it, healing every wound that Ben’s suffered, kissing his scars. Walking through one of the First Order gardens, showing Ben the stars. He’ll do anything to win Ben, to know that Ben loves him right back. Wants him right back.

  
Anything at all.


	6. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an argument leads to more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s almost as if Ben’s rejection of Supreme Leader Dameron has only made the Supreme Leader even more desperate to have him.

  
Ben can’t count the amount of times that the Supreme Leader has tried to win his affections. Showing him the First Order gardens. Showing him the hangar, where they have ships there, which admittedly gets Ben’s heart fluttering. He can’t say that he’s had much of an opportunity to actually fly for fun, which is definitely something.

  
He doesn’t know what to make of the Supreme Leader. He doesn’t know whether to hate or feel something…else for him. He shouldn’t. And yet he can’t help but feel it. It’s attraction. The Supreme Leader is…beautiful, that can’t be denied, with his too expressive brown eyes and thick dark hair. There’s something about him that’s almost princely. Or given his rank, would it not be kingly instead?

  
He still watches the Supreme Leader even as he carries out his duties. Commendations to his best soldiers, punishment for failure or otherwise breaking the rules of the First Order. Phasma oversees the matter of reconditionings, of course, Hux the fleet (and Ben can still feel the resentment brewing in the General), and the Supreme Leader oversees the rest.

  
It’s one night that Ben asks about the reconditionings and why they’re there.

  
“They were always there, as far as I know,” says the Supreme Leader. “I can’t say I ever liked them. They always seemed…cruel. Of course, Hux loved them. He loved the idea of an army trained from birth to be the perfect soldiers. It was a leftover of his father’s idea.”

  
“If you don’t like them, why not get rid of them?” Ben said.

  
“There are limits to even what I can do. I may be Supreme Leader, but I’m not a god. There is the matter of Hux being willing to agree to it, as well as Phasma.”

  
“Why can’t you make them agree?”

  
“Ben,” says the Supreme Leader. “My dear Ben. Must you assume the worst?”

  
“You’re the Supreme Leader. You can do anything.”

  
“Not everything. Ben, I am only sentient after all.”

  
He steps forward, takes Ben’s hands.

  
“You seem distracted today. Sad.”

  
“I don’t.” Ben’s voice shakes even as he does so and he curses himself for being such a wretched liar.

  
“You do. I can feel it. You’re distracted, sad. You’re afraid.” Silence. “Don’t be. You don’t have to be afraid. What you feel for me, I feel for you.”

  
“I feel nothing for you.” Ben curses himself for being a bad liar again.

  
“You feel something.”

  
“I shouldn’t.”

  
“Don’t be ashamed.” The Supreme Leader’s voice is gentle all the while. “The moment you walked in you all but stole my heart. I only hoped you would feel something for me in turn.”

  
“I…yes. I do. I shouldn’t, but I do.”

  
They’re close, and it’s there that they end up with their faces close together. Ben can count the Supreme Leader’s eyelashes, thick dark lashes, framing his brown eyes. Then their eyes close and their lips meet – the Supreme Leader’s lips are soft all the while, tender, tentative, and Ben’s startled to think that such a powerful man can kiss him like this. So gently, so tenderly. When the kiss breaks, Ben already feels a wash of shame break over him. The Supreme Leader’s eyes are on him, tender, kind.

  
“I shouldn’t have,” Ben says. “We shouldn’t have.”

  
“You don’t need to feel ashamed,” the Supreme Leader says, but Ben, even all the way to his quarters, feels the shame.

  
***

  
Ben isn’t the only one haunted by the kiss they shared. Supreme Leader Dameron, back in his quarters, is also troubled. He thinks of the kiss, how soft Ben’s lips were on his. How sweet, and how he restrained himself from tasting more if only because Ben wasn’t ready.  
When Ben’s ready, he’ll taste more. And the taste – the taste will be all the sweeter for waiting.


End file.
